


Bob ships it

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Alternative ending of S03E01 BDtH, Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random comic I made a couple of months back. Bob Fraser gives his son some interesting advice (an alternative ending to 'Burning Down the House').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob ships it




End file.
